


Beast Wars: Rebuilt

by sisterawesomeness



Series: Beast Wars: Eri Saga [4]
Category: Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: Beast Wars OC, Gen, What if?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4773974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisterawesomeness/pseuds/sisterawesomeness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another alien structure has surfaced and more trouble follows its wake. In another battle between the Maximals and Predacons it appears to be destroyed. But it changed something or someone… And what does all of all this have to do with Eri?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: What?

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but my OC Eri!

"I'm gettin' tired of these joints," Rattrap told the group as they stood inside the cave entrance. It was odd… It appeared to have been made much like the doors and the pyramid had been. Stones lined the walls in an unnatural pattern. In the center of the room was a golden sphere. Not as small as the one that had brought Eri there but not as large as the probe they'd seen at the standing stones. "They always cross my circuits."

"The sooner we get out of here the better," Rhinox agreed still scanning. "The readings are off the charts in here."

"I wonder what it could be for," Airazor and Tigatron looked over the sphere. Though they all kept a safe distance just in case.

"Knowing our luck with these things we'll find out soon enough," Optimus stated.

"I'm with Rattrap and Rhinox," Eri kept close to Dinobot. "These places are never good news."

"It's the perfect place for an ambush," Dinobot noted. "We're too exposed here."

No sooner did he say that an explosion sounded next to the cave entrance. "You just had to say it didn't ya?" Cheetor asked him as they all transformed and ducked close to the cave walls. The raptor was right, other than the sphere there was nothing inside to provide cover for them.

"You fool!" Megatron could be heard. "I want the alien technology intact."

"We can't let the Predacons claim this," Optimus told all of them. He was lined up with Cheetor, Airazor, and Tigatron on one side. Rattrap and Eri were behind Dinobot and Rhinox on the other.

"Easier said than done," Rattrap noted as they opened fire on the Predacons. They did have one advantage, the Preds didn't want to ruin the structure. But that wasn't saying much seeing as the Predacons could be trigger happy. Instead of firing regularly though they allowed Tarantulas and Blackarachnia in the lead. The two shot webs in rapid succession and before the Maximals knew it most of them were hanging from the walls. Cheetor and tried to get Optimus and Tigatron free while Airazor covered him. Eri attempted to do the same for the rhino and rat while Dinobot used his eye lasers to try and keep the Predacons at bay.

"Give up Maximals," Megatron yelled. "You cannot win."

"He loves to hear himself talk doesn't he?" Eri asked pulling as hard as she could. "Dinobot! I need your sword." He scowled but handed it to her anyway. Wasn't like he could use it anyway. Eri managed to get Rattrap partially free. Only for herself to be flung across the room when a web plowed into her. It didn't get her directly but managed to plant one of her feet to the back wall. "Ow," she moaned trying to pry herself free. She thankfully still had ahold of Dinobot's sword and used it.

Didn't mean the raptor and the others weren't plenty mad at what happened to her. Rattrap finished prying himself off the wall and fired alongside the raptor at the two spiders. Both Preds went flying backwards themselves when they took direct hits. Rattrap and Dinobot grinned at each other before they turned back to their teammates. "I got Rhinox, you help Stargirl."

"You haven't won this time!" they heard and before anyone could make a move Scorponok fired at them.

"You imbecile!" Megatron hit him but it was too late. The missiles had already been fired. They hit the sides of the cave and it rumbled before the stones came tumbling down. "Retreat!" the Predacon leader ordered knowing how the alien tech usually operated when they were compromised.

"Everyone!" Optimus managed to get himself free and helped Cheetor and Airazor get Tigatron. "Scramble!"

"Dinobot!" Eri called still partially stuck.

"Eri!" he called back attempting to reach her. The roof came apart above them and smacked into the raptor a good few times. Eri pried herself off the wall and reached out for him. He managed to grab her as the rest of their teammates waited at the entrance. Optimus ordered everyone back but they stood firm. They formed a sort of chain to attempt to reach the other two. "Hold on!" he snarled shielding her as he trudged his way toward the rest of the others.

"You're almost there," Rattrap was the closest to them. "Just a little further!"

"Rattrap!" Right before the raptor reached the rat the golden sphere from earlier began to glow. All they could do was look at it before a wave of yellow energy erupted from the thing. It was so strong it stopped the roof from falling down for a moment, knocked all the Maximals over, and even managed to rip Eri from Dinobot's grasp. But just as soon as it appeared it stopped.

"Reach for me!" Dinobot told her as Rattrap grabbed ahold of his free servo.

"Dinobot!" Eri attempted to grab him. Only to have a large rock knock her hand away.

"Eri!" all of them screamed as the roof finally collapsed. Eri didn't get anything out before she was completely covered up by rocks.

~*~

A few moments later.

Tigatron, Airazor, and Cheetor pulled with all their might to get the rest of their team out of the collapse. Rhinox appeared and pulled out Optimus, followed by a beat up Rattrap, and… Just Dinobot. "Eri?" Cheetor asked. All of them shook their helms. But none of them were giving up.

"Rhinox," Optimus said. "Is this stable enough to dig?"

Rocks continued to fall down near them. "Normally I'd say no but right now we gotta go for it."

"Let's get the little lady," Rattrap agreed holding his one arm. They all tore into the rocks with hardly any regard for themselves. Even Dinobot who had wires showing and looked ready to collapse at any moment.

"We're almost through," Airazor said. Before they could finish that light appeared again and blinded them for a moment.

"Keep going," Optimus ordered once their optics reset themselves. They finally managed and made a space big enough for one bot to slip through. Rattrap did so without being prompted.

"Stargirl?" he called looking around. Rocks were everywhere and dust fogged his vision. The golden sphere was either gone or covered up by rocks but that was the least of his worries.

"Rattrap?" he heard a voice call out from the back of the cave.

"Hang on kiddo!" he knew he'd have scratch marks on his armor later as he climbed over rocks and pushed them out of the way but he didn't care. "I'm comin' for…" he stopped talking when he reached where her voice was coming from.

"Rattrap?" she asked taking in his shocked expression.

"Eri?" he questioned looking at her like she was a stranger.

"Yeah are you alright?"

"Uh," as if to speed him up dust rained down on the tow. "You're not gonna believe it little lady but we'll worry about it later. For now we gotta get out of here."

"Ok," she took his offered servo and he gently led them out of there.

"Rattrap!" Rhinox called as the group fought to keep the opening clear.

"You got Eri?" Cheetor asked as the rat managed to pop out.

"Come on Stargirl," Rattrap helped her out before the rocks shifted again.

"Eri, are you al…" Airazor stopped midsentence.

Everyone gasped and stood there gawking at her as she got back up to her feet. "Guys?" She looked around and didn't understand why they were looking at her like that. "What's wrong?"

"Y-y-you," Cheetor stuttered.

"You're," Rhinox started and stopped.

"What?" by now she was beginning to get a little panicked. "What is it?!"

"We'll figure this out," Optimus immediately reassured her putting a hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to worry."

"Yeah," Rattrap added. "We'll have you back to normal in no time."

"What's wrong with me?"

"Look," Airazor gently took her hand and held it in her own. At first Eri wasn't sure what she meant. Until she really paid attention to her own hand. Instead of it being normal… It was metal. In fact it reminded her a lot of one of their own servos. "Wha?" she held it up and looked at it.

She now had silver armor instead of skin. It was shiny… So shiny she could actually see herself in it. "Holy Primus," she gasped taking in her new appearance. She'd been turned into a Cybertronian!


	2. Beast Mode!

Eri never saw the Maximals move that fast before. They'd plopped her on Rhinox and took off. As soon as they got back the base they bombarded her with tests and scans. They even placed her in the CR chamber to see if those scans would even work. She'd been worried but if it was going to help them feel better she'd deal with it. She was more preoccupied with looking at her reflection. She had mainly silver armor with pieces of black and bits of aquamarine here and there. She had no clue what she could turn into but thoughts buzzed in her mind. She also wondered if she had any weapons like the others did.

The CR chamber didn't yield much, only that she was now indeed a full Cybertronian like they were. No organic bits of her to be found. If they hadn't known her before none of them would've guessed she'd been human. Finally, she was let out and none of them had any answers.

"How could that thing have changed Eri?" Cheetor asked looking at her. Eri stood there awkwardly among the others. She was still the smallest out of all of them but now it was as if she didn't know what to do with herself.

"I can't explain it," Rhinox informed the others comparing an old scan of Eri, which wasn't the best seeing as she'd been organic, and the latest scan. "There's no technology I know of that could have done this."

"Is she alright?" Airazor asked putting a reassuring servo on Eri's shoulder.

"Everything seems fine," Rhinox informed them. "All her systems and… Circuits are in the correct places and within normal parameters."

"Everything?" Optimus questioned. "Can she transform as well?"

"She has a transformation cog," Rhinox answered and everyone looked at her.

"Uh… Um."

"She might need a beast mode," Cheetor stated. "You can pick one out."

"Maybe we should see what she transforms into first," Tigatron said. "She may already have one."

"I wouldn't put it past those weird aliens," Rattrap spoke up. "Who knows what all they're up to."

"Go ahead," Dinobot half snarled. "And let us be done with this."

Eri stood there a moment and stepped nervously from pede to pede. "How do I do that exactly?"

"That's right," Rattrap nearly face palmed. "You're new at this sorta thing."

"It's real easy," Cheetor told her. "Cheetor, beast mode!" He transformed right in front of her. "It's something you just have to feel."

"It might helped if you say transform or some other phrase you're comfortable with the first time," Optimus affirmed.

"Ok," she sighed… No vented. That was right. She didn't need to breathe anymore. That was strange unto itself and she found her systems venting probably out of habit.

"Give her some space," Rhinox motioned them back. They took a step back and she smiled at the rhino.

"Ok," she rubbed her servos together. "Eri, beast mode!" For a moment nothing happened and she feared she was trying to hard or something. But then there was a noise and she was startled a moment when she felt her frame actually moving. It shifted and while the feeling was strange it didn't bother her and after a second she wasn't afraid anymore. She didn't know how to describe what happened as she shifted. She didn't lose any sense of herself or what was going on around her. Just that one moment she'd been standing in robot mode and the next she'd transformed. "So?" she asked the others too nervous. "What am I?"

None of the others answered at first. They were all speechless. Their beast modes tended to reflect in some fashion or another their personalities. Playing off of that they'd all guessed in their own minds what Eri could turn into. Those ideas ranged from a rabbit to perhaps a lemur or something. Along with her size it wouldn't have been odd for her to turn into something cute and fuzzy. So when she transformed and they found a young feathered velociraptor standing before them they all nearly glitched. She was mostly the brown her hair had once been. But the feathers on her tail, arms, and head were black and aquamarine.

Eri knew she had two legs and what seemed to be arms. That meant she wasn't a bird and she had to admit it was a little disappointing. It would've been nice to fly like Airazor or Optimus could. But she wasn't prepared for everyone to stare at her with their mouths wide open. "Guys?"

"T-take a look for yourself kiddo," Rattrap stepped aside and gave her a clear view of herself in the CR chamber reflection.

"Wow," was all she could get out as she looked at herself. "This is so cool. So this is what it's like to transform and have a beast mode. Do you guys like it?"

They all nodded and agreed. While it wasn't what they'd been expecting she did look nice… And surprisingly nonthreatening seeing as she was a predator. She was just so small… In beast mode she was roughly the same size Rattrap was as a rat. It was hard for her to be intimidating and she kept those claws down so it was easy to nearly forget about them. Everyone put in that she looked nice except for Dinobot who kept quiet about the whole thing. Eri of course noticed. "Dinobot?" she asked. She knew it had to be a little strange for him seeing as he was a raptor himself. "What do you think?"

The others looked to him. Most held expressions that he better say something positive or he'd hear about it later. She looked up at him expectantly. "You…" he choose his words carefully. "Have nice feathers."

"Thank you," she smiled up at him.


	3. A First or Two

"This is so different," Eri had transformed back and was sitting in her room with Mr. Squeakers. He just looked up at her but did curl up in her lap after she spoke a few words. She'd gotten used to the metal bed in her old body but now she found the metal didn't bother her any more. She attributed it to being metal herself. She'd decided she needed some alone time. Yes, she appreciated how everyone wanted to help her and reassure her she'd be fine and they'd turn her back to normal… But for the time being she was going to enjoy being like her friends.

Yes, she'd asked them numerous questions about what it was like to be Cybertornian. But living it was an entirely new experience. Just looking around was different. Her eyes, or optics, could now focus in on things she normally couldn't. She could also see new details she didn't expect. Her other senses seemed on high alert as well. She could smell and hear things in other parts of the ships. And she could lightly pick up on electric fields around her in the ship itself. It went beyond her normal sense of touch.

"This is different," she told the rat. "What do you think?" In return he looked up at her and let out a tiny squeak. "I know. But until then I'd like to see where this goes. Uh oh." Just then a warning signal flashed across her vision. It was saying low fuel and now that she was paying attention to it she did feel hungry. It was a lot like how she used to. "Um, what can I eat?" She'd seen the others ingest organic matter and they could live off of it. But they also needed energon. This could be her opportunity to experience that.

~*~

She made her way to the main room once more. Optimus, Dinobot, and Rattrap were all there and she could hear Rhinox somewhere near the engine rooms… She guessed the others were out on patrol or something. "Hi guys," even her voice sounded different to her. "I was wondering… Could you help me with something?"

"No prob little lady," Rattrap patted her on the shoulder. "What's up?"

"These low fuel signs keep popping up. Could I try some energon?" They all looked at one another. Normally they wouldn't let Eri anywhere near energon. It was toxic to humans. But Rhinox had said she was one of them now. So energon was basically her blood.

"No problem," Optimus told her. He went and retrieved a cube. Rattrap told her that you have to bite out a tiny corner of it and then she could drink it. She did and noticed the cube itself tasted like gum. When she tasted the energon itself… It was nothing like she'd imagined. She thought it would be oiling or maybe even like water. Instead it reminded her of Cool Aid. Blue cool aid. It was sweet and she found herself wanting more after the cube was gone. But those warning signs had disappeared and her systems registered she was fine for a while.

"Thought you'd like the medium grade," Rattrap smiled at her. "Low grade ain't bad but it don't taste that good. High grade… The right mix and that's somethin' to try. But since you're a newbie we should take it slow. Maybe you could give it a whirl sometime."

"I think not rodent," Dinobot spoke up. "Eri does not need distractions in battle."

"I'm not sayin' she load up before facin' the Preds. Wait, what about the Preds Big-bot?" he turned to their leader. "You got the cats and bird-lady on guard duty but what about the little lady here? She's gotta go out eventually and break in her new body."

"We'll deal with that situation when it arises," the Prime vented. "But for now Eri it would be best if you lay low. Just for a few days."

"I understand Optimus. It'll give me time to get used to all this." She stopped and looked down at her servo. "This is amazing. You guys see this all the time. And everything else." She paused and looked toward the hallway. "Rhinox is done. Pardon me guys I have to go ask him where that oil smell is coming from."

They watched her go. "Wow Dinobutt," Rattrap nudged him. "Looks like you got some competition. Stargirl's instincts might rival all of ours if she can hear and smell all that."

"Perhaps…"

"What's wrong Dinobot?" Optimus noticed the raptor seemed more reserved than normal and that was saying something.

"With your permission Optimus I would like to take Eri and train her myself," the warrior replied.

"Whatcha mean?" Rattrap said. "We already taught her how to handle our weapons if she needs to. And the little lady can fight like any of us."

"You would not understand rodent," Dinobot snarled back. "Eri is a predator and as such her skills must be honed if she is to become the top of the food chain."

"You do release this is Eri we're talkin' about? She wouldn't hurt a fly and if you think you're gonna take her hunting or whatever it is you do."

"Maybe you could train her Dinobot," Optimus noted. "We all will. Until we can return her to normal state she needs to learn how to survive and defend herself in her new forms. But none of us can push her to do anything she does not want to," he looked directly at the raptor who lightly snarled.

~*~

So for the next week they all took turns teaching her new things. Although Eri had been learning much of what she needed before she was transformed. She'd already been learning their language, culture, and interactions. Not to mention they'd taught her how to handle their weapons in case of emergencies. Instead, they taught her the basics.

First they had to figure out if she had weapons. It wasn't easy but thanks to Optimus and Rhinox's guidance they figured out she had weapons in her arms like Airazor did and she had these boomerang like devices she could pull out of them as well. It freaked her out when she accidentally fired one and nearly hit Cheetor. Good thing the cat is fast.

Once they had that down Airazor and Optimus worked with her on aiming. She wasn't horrible but it was different controlling a weapon actually inside your arms instead of one you're holding. But once she got the feel of it she could hit targets they put up. Tigatron and Rhinox worked with her on controlling and handling her newfound strength. She was better at it than they thought because she was careful by instinct. But that didn't mean she didn't accidentally bend a tool or two and crush an energon cube. Not to mention she dented Cheetor's hand when he was working with her.

The cat helped her handle her new speed. She wasn't the fastest out of them but she was quick when she pushed herself. She was used to her human speed and it was hard for him to break her out of the habit of just running in her robot mode. Through a series of exercises, moreover, a series of games like tag and who's faster he got her to loosen up. She wasn't as fast as he was but she could give anyone else a run for their credits. They attempted to call Nightscream thinking he could help her with the beast mode issue but he was out of comm distance. Not like they overtly wanted to talk to him anyway. No doubt he'd yell at them for letting all of this happen in the first place.

Rattrap aided her in the sense department. As a rodent his senses were perhaps some of the finest out of all of them. She did have instances of sensory overload like she was a new sparkling. Mainly it was her human mind trying to coop with inhuman senses. Sometimes she tried to cover her optics because the light hurt them. Other times she'd lock herself away in her room and sing to herself to try and block out the sounds she heard all over the ship. The others didn't know how to handle this seeing as they took their senses for granted and didn't think anything of it. After all none of them had to deal with that type of thing since they were sparklings themselves.

But the rat helped her learn how to adjust her optics and sensor input so it wouldn't drive her nuts. It threw her off she could adjust her hearing and other senses but appreciated the fact she could. Rattrap also taught her that her senses didn't have to be a bad thing. She could see and hear things even some of the others couldn't. This could come in handy in battle. Or if she were to help a certain rat play pranks on their crew mates and she was lookout. The others didn't complain because they could see what the rat was trying to do.

That left Dinobot. Seeing as she'd worked with the others or trying to figure things out for herself she found she didn't see the raptor much. Eri secretly wondered if he didn't like her in beast mode or something. Two raptors in one ship was odd. How she got that beast mode was beyond her but she liked it. She could still be on two legs and had arms. But the tail situation was odd. She had to pay attention walking around or she'd bump it into things. She wanted to talk to the raptor about it… He was a raptor after all and could probably understand her situation better than say Airazor or even Rattrap. But for some reason he wasn't around when she did look for him. He was always out on patrol or busy with something.

~*~

"Think he's avoiding me?" she asked Mr. Squeakers in her room.

"Chep," was the answer.

"I know I'm being silly. Maybe it's just weirding him out. It did everyone else until they worked with me. Though I still think they forget now and then. The other day I walked in and Rhinox dropped the comm he'd been working on." She stopped talking when she heard some familiar heavy footfalls coming down the hall.

Not too long after there was a knock at her door. "Yes?" she answered knowing full well who it was. "Hi Dinobot. Do you need something?"

"I'm going out," he told her in beast mode. "I was wondering if you would join me."

She stood there a moment. He rarely asked her to join him when she was human. "Of course," she smiled and transformed before joining him.


	4. A Sense of Dread

Eri couldn't help but notice the size difference between the two of them. She figured it was because Dinobot was a large bot unto himself and besides male raptors were bound to be bigger than females. Though just by how they looked she wondered if they were different species of raptor or something. She had feathers and he didn't. She also wondered if it was because she'd been so much smaller than him to begin with.

They didn't say anything as he led her further from the ship. Finally, she broke the silence. "Dinobot?"

"Hm?"

"Does it bother you that I'm a raptor too?"

"What gave you that idea?" he looked at her.

"It's just that… I don't know. This is the first time we've spent time together since I was transformed."

"We've been busy," he brushed it off. "But now it is my turn to train you."

"What are we going to do?"

"You'll see." He stopped and motioned forward and she looked to see a rabbit like creature ahead of them. At least she assumed it was a rabbit.

"I am not hunting that thing and killing it," she immediately told him and backed up.

"I understand," he told her. "No sport in killing such a defenseless creature. But we are not here for that. I know the others have been helping you discover your full potential. I will as well. I want you to capture the creature without killing it."

"What?"

"It will test everything you have. Your speed, agility, strength, control, and ability to adapt in battle."

"Ok… I can see that. What about you?"

"I will instruct you but I am also here to make things more difficult. While you are chasing that thing I will be chasing you. In battle you must keep your focus on your task and keep track of your enemies." She shifted uncomfortably. She'd worked with them in some combat training before but that was when she was human. Even then she'd been careful not to grab one of their wires by accident or something. He seemed to sense her discomfort and his gaze softened a bit. "You will not harm me," he told her. "Nor will I you. But I will not make matters easy." He motioned for her to go ahead.

She gulped even though she didn't have any spit. Then she nodded and started making her way toward the rabbit. She figured Dinobot would give her a little head start to try and even sneak up on it but she didn't know how long he'd give her. She had to be quick about this.

She used the brush as cover and new she could only get so far before the thing saw or sensed her. Eri crouched low and couldn't help but feel this was still odd to her. She'd never even fished before let alone hunted anything. She heard something rustling near her and figured it was the other raptor. Now or never.

She leapt out and rushed it only ten feet away. The rabbit startled but immediately bolted the other way. Eri was fast but knew this wasn't going to be easy. Especially when she heard a snarl behind her and could practically feel Dinobot not two feet from her tail.

The thing dodged left and right but she kept on it. Until it completely swerved and she nearly ran into a tree trying to turn with it. Thankfully her instincts kicked in and she actually jumped on the side of the tree to propel herself in the direction of the rabbit. She was thankful because she was right. Dinobot might've been on top of her if she hadn't jumped. As it was she only got a glimpse of him as he had to course correct around the tree. He might've been more experienced and a better hunter but Eri was more agile and faster.

The chase continued and there was a point Eri almost had the rabbit. But she felt a tug on her tail and Dinobot knocked her backwards. "Never forget your enemies," he told her as she managed to run past him before he could stop her.

She wouldn't have to be told again. The next time he got close to her she made a decision. It might cost her the rabbit but it might get the raptor off her back for a minute or two. She turned and literally stopped and bent as far to the ground as she could. Eri braced herself as the raptor slammed into her. It had the desired effect as he went toppling over her.

She paused a second and looked at his startled form as he was sprawled on the ground. Before she gave him a slight smirk and took off after her prey. She didn't have to look long considering she could hear it still running and smell where it had gone. At least she didn't have to worry about Dinobot.

The warrior had not been expecting Eri to stop and trip him up. It took him a moment even to get back up to his pedes. She was fast for such a little thing. Faster than he was. He briefly wondered how she would do in actual combat. "Dinobutt!" he stopped before he could continue after her. He turned to see the rat and Cheetor standing there with disapproving looks. "What I tell ya kid," Rattrap informed the cat.

"We said we wouldn't make Eri do anything she was uncomfortable with," Cheetor told him.

"You know how hard it's been trackin' the two of you?" Rattrap said. "I could smell your aft a mile away but you and Stargirl have been runnin' all over the place."

"We're right near Pred territory," Cheetor backed him up.

"I am training her," Dinobot snarled at them. "That is all. And I was about to call this off until you two interrupted me. Now I must find Eri before she crosses the border."

"That won't be necessary," they turned to see Eri standing there smiling in her robot mode. She held the rabbit and gently patted it's head. "Hi guys. Looks like I win Dinobot," she told him.

"Indeed," he told her.

"Go on little fella," she put the rabbit down and gently shooed it off. "Sorry for chasing you." The rabbit bolted off into the brush where it disappeared. "Come on guys," she transformed back and began heading for the ship. "We better get back or Optimus won't be happy with any of us. Oh," she stopped in front of the larger raptor. "Thank you Dinobot," she put her arms around him and did the best she could to hug him. He froze but before he could react she let go of him and started heading back.

"What's wrong spots?" Rattrap asked as the two of them hung back a little as the raptors walked ahead. Eri was happily talking away and Dinobot simply nodded once and a while. She didn't seem to mind. "Ya seem down."

"It's nothing," the cat replied.

"Is this about earlier? I beat if you asked she'd hug ya too. I know ya got a thing for her."

"That's just it…"

"What?"

"I don't feel that way about her anymore. I mean yeah I love Eri but more like a… A sister or something."

"Oh that's it. I wouldn't worry kid. Crushes come and go. We all love Stargirl just in different ways. If ya ask me this is for the best. Eri always viewed ya as more of brother anyway." He noticed something was still bother the younger bot. "What else is eatin' at ya?"

"I love Eri, no matter what she looks like. Maybe it's just me. But I kinda preferred Eri being a human."

"It's not weird. I hear ya kid. We'll figure out a way to get the little lady back to normal."

"But what if we don't?"

"Then we'll just have to deal with it. Stargirl will always be Stargirl. But somethin' just feels off about all of this and I can't shake it." They both looked up to where Eri stood near the bigger raptor. They would always care for Eri regardless of what she was. Yet something was eating away in the back of all their processors. Something none of them could place. It was a sense of dread. That something horrible was hanging over their heads. They just hoped they could stop whatever it was that could make them feel this way.


	5. Appreciation

The Maximals counted their blessings when they were all left alone for another week by the Predacons. They were even able to send Eri out on a couple of scouting missions though she always had someone with her. Unfortunately, they were no closer to discovering what happened to cause her to transform the way she did. They cleared out the cave and found no sign of the sphere that had been hovering in there. None of them were too sure where it went.

But, if there was one thing they all knew it was that luck didn't stick with them for long. Just so happened Eri was out with Dinobot and Rattrap at the time.

"I'm tellin' ya there's this little joint back on Cybertron. The high grade flows like no tomorrow."

"Would you stifle it vermin?" Dinobot snarled at him. "You haven't stopped talking since we left the infernal base."

"Calm down Dinobot," Eri told him. "Rattrap's just making conversation and we're nowhere near Predacon territory."

"That means little when you're out in the field," he told her. As if to illustrate his point a shot went off right next to them.

"Get down!" Rattrap pushed Eri behind a rock with him and Dinobot was forced to jump behind a tree.

"Lookie what we got here," Terrorsaur taunted. "Some lost Maximals. Let's help them out. Huh Waspinator?"

"Stay down, kiddo," Rattrap told her as they all transformed. "I don't think the two dimsparks saw ya yet." Fire rained down on the rock and pieces of it went flying off. They then heard snarling as the flyers focused their fire on the raptor. "Hold tight. I gotta go save old Chopperface."

Eri watched as Rattrap did a few roles and even a flip to go to Dinobot's aid. The rat might not like the raptor but heck if he wasn't sticking his neck out for him. "This is ridiculous," she noted seeing her friends being outmaneuvered by the flyers. Even though she'd radioed to the others for help none of them would arrive for a few minutes. They were also closer to Pred territory and if they didn't handle the flyers now and get out of dodge then they'd have to deal with the entire Pred base. "Too bad I can't fly…" She looked up and saw the rock outcropping went fairly high up into the air. "Maybe I don't have to."

It took her only a few moments to get up there. Luckily the two flyers were too busy firing and dodging to notice she was up there and within jumping distance of them. "Come on Eri," she told herself. "You can do this. For Dinobot and Rattrap!" Using her new strength she flung herself off the rock and latched onto the wasp.

"What?!" he cried out in alarm. She didn't waste time in using her new arm guns to shot him once in the back.

"What the inferno is," Terrorsaur didn't get to finish that statement as Eri jumped off the hurt wasp and latched onto him. The flyer panicked and flung them both around in the air. "Who are you?!" he shrieked in her audio receptors as they grabbled. He was losing.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she smirked at him and managed to get one of her arms free. She popped out a boomerang and it hit him square in the face. Eri could distantly hear Dinobot and Rattrap calling for her as Terrorsaur steered right into Waspinator and they all went flying, more like crashing off into the forest. She managed to detach herself from them before they hit the ground and landed harshly but kept her footing for once.

She had a great view of the two of them wresting to untangle one another. They both stared at her like they'd never seen a femme before. She couldn't help but laugh. "You two are just too funny. Sorry about that but I couldn't have you shooting at my friends."

They managed to get free and got up. Then they brushed dust off of them and poised like they were trying to impress her. "Just who are you anyway?" Terrorsaur asked her. "One of the Maximals?" He looked over her like he was looking for something. "I don't see their precious symbol on you."

"It'zzz nice to have a new femme bot," Waspinator told her. "No one else apologizes when they shoot us."

"You were just too easy," she smiled at them. She found herself semi enjoying this. She'd never been looked at like she was beautiful or something before. Yeah they were still staring at her like she was going to shoot them but still… Not to mention she'd never get the opportunity to mess with them like this again.

"You gonna tell us your name or not sweetspark?" Terrorsaur seemed to be less threatened by her and more trying to make the moves on her as the two flyers took a few steps toward her. Eri giggled as she was the farthest thing from endangered.

"Don't you recognize me?"

They halted but were not to be deterred. "Did we meet back on Cybertron?" the wasp inquired.

"No," she knew time was limited with them and her buds would be there soon. "But don't worry I'll tell you. I'm Eri."

For a second neither reacted like they didn't understand her. Then they let out their own chuckles. "Sorry what was that?" Terrorsaur asked her.

"I'm a little surprised you didn't recognize the voice," she told them. "Especially you Terrorsaur after all the time we spent together back in that cave."

That stopped their laughing as they both just openly stared at her. She briefly wondered if they were going to glitch. "But we know fleshy-femme!" Waspinator finally shouted. "She's…"

"The Eri we knew was a human meat-bag," Terrorsaur backed him up as they took a step back.

"Come on guys I'm not diseased. And yes I was human. But whatever was in that cave you Predacons destroyed changed me into… Well this." She indicated her new form. "And by what you two did and said I can tell you like my new look."

The flyers looked at one another before they both were basically right on top of her. Waspinator grabbed one of her servos and examined it as Terrorsaur gently grabbed her face and looked at it. "You are evil," Terrorsaur told her. "Wow. Who'd a thought you'd turn out to be so good lookin'?"

"I feel like that's a compliment but you also said I was ugly as a human," she got out of their grasps.

"Don't make fun of female fleshy," Waspinator lightly smacked his friend's shoulder. "She was pretty then and now!"

"Thank you Waspinator," she smiled at him. "Nice to know some bots have manners."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever," Terrorsaur grabbed her other hand and looked at it. Meanwhile Waspinator took his turn to examine the joints her weapons came out of. "Still… You look like you just stepped out of a pod or somethin'. No dents, scratches, and I swear this armor looks waxed."

"Thank you for the compliment Terrorsaur," she told him. "But you guys better go unless you want the others to blast you on sight."

"Nah, Megatron and the others will be here before that. Scrap," he suddenly exclaimed. "I forgot. What are we gonna tell Megatron about you?"

She just shrugged. "You can tell him the truth. I don't mind. And I'd be willing to beat credits the Maximals will be here before the Predacons."

Turns out Eri was right. A moment after she said that Rattrap, Dinobot, Optimus, and Airazor came tearing into the area they were in. They were not happy to see Eri being held by two Predacons. All of the Maximals didn't want to risk hurting Eri by firing but charged the two flyers. Things became a blur after that as the Preds tried to take off for it. Cross fire happened and within a few moments both Preds barely flew away with holes in them.

"Everyone alright?" Optimus asked.

"Nothin' an oil bath won't fix," Rattrap told him.

"Eri's hurt," Airazor said.

"It's nothing," Eri tried to wave it off.

"Those no good!" Rattrap started as they all saw Eri had a hole blown in one pede. "I'll… I'll."

"Tear them apart!" Dinobot finished.

"Yeah that!"

"Not now," Optimus told them. "Now we have to get Eri back to base," he lifted her up. "I'll see you all there."

~*~

Once they got back Eri got her chance to experience the CR chamber for herself. Yes, she'd been in there before and been scanned by it. But never had the opportunity to be repaired by it before. "It's ok," Cheetor reassured her. "You'll be recharging the whole time and won't feel a thing."

"Ok," she put on a brave face for them. She was a little nervous. What if the machine couldn't fix her? But something else ran through her mind as the door closed. She always felt sympathetic for her friends when they got hurt. But a part of her knew they'd be fine as soon as they were placed inside the chamber. Now she had a whole new appreciation for what they did. Not to mention how they all had high pain tolerance because the wires and sensors around where she got shot was killing her.

~*~

"It should only take a few minutes for Eri to be back to normal," Rhinox told the others once they were all there.

"Yeah, but the little lady… She's been hurt before but."

"This is the first time it's been back enough for the CR chamber," the cat finished up. "Not like it woulda worked for her before but still." They all sort of hung their helms at that. When Eri was human she'd been injured a few times but nothing serious. After all the Maximals always made sure to shield her. Until recently the chamber wouldn't have worked for her. Not to mention her human body couldn't take the kind of damage they could.

But today she'd been injured. Yes, they were relieved the chamber would fix her up like it did them. However, they couldn't help but feel strange in their tanks about it. Eri didn't' complain about it but they still felt terrible. It looked like she'd been in severe pain. They all had at some point but it was somehow different when it came to Eri. They all felt they couldn't let their guards down from protecting her just because she was Cybertronian now. They didn't want Eri to experience the same pain they did. They were used to it. If not through battling the Preds then from mere accidents and such they'd all experienced back on Cybertron. Even Tigatron and Airazor who had system memory if not regular memory of what happened to them in their long lives.

Eri… She might as well have been a newspark in that regard. She didn't deserve to feel pain because a Predacon got in a lucky shot. They all resolved to get their heads back in the game. They'd protect their friend no matter what form she took or what happened. Yet, none of them could shake the feeling still settling in their tanks at this entire situation. Though they attempted to ignore it as Eri stepped out of the CR chamber and gushed about how awesome the machine was.


	6. It Happens

Eri smiled to herself as she drank some morning energon. She sat in between Rattrap and Dinobot as they argued about something. Optimus and Rhinox looked over some scans while Tigatron, Cheetor, and Airazor were out on patrol. It had been a nice couple of quiet days and Eri was keen to soak it in while she could. But she couldn't help this sinking feeling in her tank. At first she thought maybe it was something wrong but her systems kept telling her everything was fine. So she wondered if it was the same as when she was human and got bad feelings. She wasn't going to let the others know so she attempted to act normal.

Then the alarms blared. Optimus was quick to tell the others what to do. But Eri was a little crestfallen when he told her to stay inside. "But I can fight now…" she said looking at the monitors. "I don't get it," she couldn't help but think aloud. _Maybe they want to make sure I don't get hurt like when I was human?_ "But I'm tougher now. Do they think I can't take care of myself?" _No, that can't be it._

Eri felt something stir in her as she watched her friends battle the Predacons. It wasn't anything new. They'd fought how many battles? She'd seen them injured and in how many tight scrapes? Yes, she'd always wanted to help her friends and hated fighting. She never wanted to fight but would for the Maximals. Because it was the right thing to do and she loved them all.

"Grrrr," she actually growled as her mind pondered everything. She'd never asked to be brought into this war. To be beaten, blasted, and even transformed. She never asked to become a Cybertronian. Yet, here she was. And instead of using her new talents for their benefits the Maximals wanted to keep her locked up like always? She wasn't some damsel to be locked away. Eri wasn't one for anger. She often didn't have it in her to feel the emotion, even when coming face to face with the Predacons. But the emotion bubbled up inside of her now. The more she thought things over the more pissed she became. Eri didn't know if it was her new instincts kicking in or if matters were simply coming to a head. For all she knew this would've happened even if she'd remained human.

She saw Dinobot get blasted in his side by Megatron who began laughing hysterically. "That does it," she set Sentinel to defense mode and hoped in the elevator. "I'll teach them all."

~*~

Outside.

"You're getting weak Dinobot," Megatron stood on top of Dinobot as the other Preds kept Optimus and the rest of them busy even though the others had come back from patrolling. "You've spent too much time with these pathetic Maximals." No one saw the flash of black and aquamarine running between the rocks behind him. "No matter. I'll end your misery soon enough. And once I've dealt with you I'll have some fun with that human you all love so much." The raptor below him simply growled.

"Oh really?" a snarl came from behind him. "Not if I take care of you first!"

"Wha?" he turned just in time to see a very mad female raptor come jumping right at him. He didn't have enough time to even raise his laser arm to shield himself. "AAAAAHHHHH!" came the unholy yell as Eri jumped right onto his shoulders. She didn't waste any time ripping apart his armor with her claws as her hands went to work on his face. "Gah!" he cried out in alarm and everyone stopped what they were doing to stare.

"Eri?" Rhinox asked.

"Yay!" Rattrap cheered seeing who it was. "You show 'em Stargirl!"

"Be careful!" Optimus called.

"Get off of me!" Megatron managed to grab her and flung her off. Eri managed to land on her feet. During their scuffle she'd managed to get him away from Dinobot. She carefully placed herself between him and the fallen raptor. "Shreee," she snarled at him.

"What have we here?" Megatron composed himself enough to look at her. "I'd say a new arrival but based on what the others said… Eri? My my. The aliens surely have changed you my dear. Yessss." She didn't answer but stood her ground and bared her teeth at him. "They've certainly changed your manners. Attacking without warning. I'd say you have the beginnings of a promising Predacon."

"Shove it up your tailpipe!" she countered watching every move he made.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you aren't even the same being as that whimpering human."

"I'll show you whimpering!" she countered and went to attack.

"Don't let him provoke you!" Dinobot warned her.

"Ah so young," Megatron used his T-rex arm to block her. She sunk her teeth deeply into it. "So inexperienced. So ready to make mistakes," he simply threw her away. She landed with no problems.

"Eri!" the others called trying to get to her but being blocked. "Be careful!"

"Even now you're beloved Maximals are concerned for you," the Pred leader seemed to taunt. "Yesss. Shows how much faith they put in you my dear."

"Rawr!" she leapt at him. But she had to pull up as he fired at her. "Eri, Maximize!" she transformed and connected her pede to the side of his face.

"That's the spirit!" Megatron told her righting himself and managed to land a punch on her. She stumbled back but didn't go down. If anything her glare increased. "Let's see what you can do." Eri didn't answer as she blocked his laser with the arm guns. Then she threw two of her boomerangs. He dodged one and smacked the other away. "You'll have to do far better than that. Perhaps you'll prove to be just another disappointment after all."

"I'll show you a disappointment!" she screamed and went after him with everything she had. Eri might've been smaller but she was faster. Before he could do anything she was in his personal space. She jumped up and punched him a few times in the face. Then she unleashed a barrage of punches and kicks to any part of his body she could reach. "Eat this!" she pointed and unleashed two of her arm weapons point blank into his stomach plating.

"Eegh!" he yelled out in pain and went flying back.

"Good Eri!" Optimus called to her. "Now get back behind the shields."

"It's not over yet!" she growled and pounced on the Predacon leader. She somehow managed to sit on him and kept punching him repeatedly. "What's the matter Megatron?" she all but taunted herself. "Am I still a disappointment now? Well? Am I? Am I?" He practically couldn't answer her as she continued to beat him. A few of his metal teeth even went flying. "Answer me you slagger!"

"Little lady?" Rattrap and the others looked on rather horrified at the sight before them. They'd never seen Eri that angry. Let alone angry enough she would do something like that. It was like they were staring at a total stranger.

"Fleshy femme?" Waspinator took a step forward as if he could help his fallen leader. "Reeer," she briefly looked up and snarled at him. He quickly backed up.

"Raaaa!" Eri kept on. Only now she'd grabbed the Pred leader's helm and was beating it right off the ground. "Answer me!" she yelled at the top of her vocal range.

"Eri stop!" someone called out but she was far too gone to hear any of her friends yelling at her to stop what she was doing. They then told her to look out as Tarantulas stood nearly on top of her and pointed his own weapon at her helm. She was oblivious to him. Luckily Dinobot took him out with his eye lasers. Then he grabbed Eri from behind and limped back toward the others.

"Nooo!" she screamed. "I'm not done!"

"Yes you are!" Dinobot replied keeping ahold of her.

"This is not… Over Maximals," Megatron grumbled out as Scorponok helped him walk. "Nooo. And I'll be sure to keep an optic on that little femme."

"Scram before we let Eri finish ya off!" Rattrap and the others kept firing until the Predacons were out of sight. Once that was over they all went back up into the ship.

"Put me down!" Eri smacked Dinobot's arm and he complied. "What were you doing?" she rounded on the others. "I had 'em!"

"Kiddo," Rattrap put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm not sure what happened out there. But…"

"That wasn't you," Rhinox finished.

"We didn't want you doing something you'd later regret," Optimus told her.

"RRRR," she snarled and pushed the rat off. "You guys just think I can't handle it. I can fight just the same as all of you!"

"We're not saying you can't fight," the leader kept an even tone.

"You were kickin' Pred tail before you changed," Cheetor took up.

"Then what?" she looked at all of them.

"We just don't want you to get hurt," Airazor told her.

"But you all get hurt all the time. And if you'd let me finish Megtron off then none of you would ever have to get hurt again!" They all remained silent at that. All this time they'd wanted to protect her but they forgot she'd want to do the same for them. They all realized their mistake but didn't know what they could say to pacify her. Turns out they didn't need to. Dinobot walked up to her and grabbed one of her servos.

"This was not an honorable battle," he told her. "Rage can aid a warrior in combat but pure hatred for the enemy will not give you any satisfaction when you finish them. It would've been a bittersweet victory even if we let you continue to beat Megatron. That is if none of the other Predacons stopped you first. Look at yourself Eri," he pulled her servo up so she would see it. "This is not you. You are kind, and caring, and not meant for combat. Not because you are weak but because you are better than us. Do not let this war get the better of you. Stay strong Eri. What would happen to us if we were to lose you?"

Eri remained quiet and pondered what the old warrior was telling her. Dinobot rarely complemented anyone let alone her. And when it came to battle he was the most experienced out of all of them. Then she looked down at her servos. All the anger she'd had evaporated. Her servos were partially dented from where she'd hit the Predacon leader, but blue stained them as well. She knew it wasn't her energon that stained them.

Dinobot released her and she looked around the room. He stood stoic as ever but everyone else seemed genuinely concerned for her. Now that she was thinking clearly she thought back to what exactly she'd done and how she felt doing it. "HNNNN," she couldn't help it as the sound escaped her. She knew what it was. While none of the others had ever done it in front of her they'd told her about it. Humans cried when they were sad or upset. And though Cybertronians couldn't cry the same way humans could they had something close to it. Keening they'd called it. Tears wouldn't come out of her eye sockets but Eri felt herself shaking and making crying noises. "Eeeeeeee!" she tried to hide her head in her servos.

"Aw kiddo," Rattrap was the first to hug her. "It's alright. You made a mistake. It happens."

"You should've seen all the ones I've made," Cheetor patted her back and tried to comfort her.

"I'm sorry," Eri finally managed to get out. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." They all attempted to comfort her. All Eri could do was keen and repeat that she was sorry over and over again.


	7. Friends

Eri keened for nearly an hour. At one point she even had to run to the restroom and purged her tanks. They didn't say anything but comforted her as best they could. Surprisingly it was Dinobot who volunteered to see if she'd settled down in her room and bring her some energon. "It will help you settle your tanks," he handed it to her.

"Thank you." She drank in silence and the older raptor knew he couldn't just leave.

"Hmph," he sat beside her and for a time they remained in silence. "Do not feel bad," he told her.

"But I…"

"You were venting. It is perfectly healthy."

"Not to that extent."

"Perhaps," he shrugged. "But that was one outburst in probably your entire life. I say you were overdue. Besides, you felt sorry after you did it. I would only be worried if you wished to do it again or enjoyed it. Do you?"

"No! I would never do that again." She couldn't help but notice the smirk on his face. "What's that look?"

"I was just thinking," he actually chuckled. "That Megatron and the others will not wish to face you for quite some time." Eri couldn't help it as a smile and small giggled came out of her as well.

"Their faces were priceless."

"Yes they were. Waspinator looked like you were about to eat him!" The two raptors sat for a short time and just laughed. Eri was happy for the distraction.

"Dinobot?" she threw out there.

"Yes?"

"This is just a hypothetical. You don't really have to answer if you don't want to but I was just curious. If we'd… Well say I was born like this and we'd met back on Cybertron. Would we still have been friends?"

The older bot sat for a few moments thinking it over. In all honesty that would've depended on which side she'd been born to. He doubted she would've lasted long among his fellow Predacons and he shivered and almost let out a growl thinking of all the bots like Terrorsaur and the others back on his home world that would've taken advantage of her. All the female Predacons he'd ever met were honestly like Blackarachnia. Mainly because they had to be. Eri would've been a shining gem in a tar pit.

The more likely option would've been that she would've been born a Maximal. Predacons and Maximals… Well Eri knew as well as the others that the two sides weren't exactly on the best of terms. Which meant it would've been out of the question for a Predacon, well ex-Predacon now, such as himself to be seen with a Maximal. He nearly chuckled seeing as she would've no doubt sought him out anyway. Eri was like that. He would've been able to deal with any taunts or threats thrown his way and would've quieted them rather quickly. But Eri would've been the true target. He wondered if the Maximals would outright shun her for such a thing but knowing her she wouldn't let that stand in her way. What kind of life would she have been able to lead then back on Cybertron? Dinobot knew that if they had met he would've tried to avoid her like the plague. But… Knowing her now was another matter.

His thoughts trailed to his home world. If they ever did return there after this infernal war and Eri remained Cybertronian she would no doubt pick to become a Maximal if anyone made her choose. But he thought back to when he and the Maximals thought they had won and his comrades were leaving. Eri had actually offered to stay behind with him then. Or protect him once they were back on Cybertron. Even if she became a Maximal… He might be an ex-Predacon and no matter what his comrades said he would never be a true Maximal. It just wasn't in his coding.

Eri patiently waited as a full minute passed before Dinobot looked down at her. His optics seemed to soften and a tiny smile returned. "Yes, Eri," he answered her. "We would have been friends." Eri didn't say anything but smiled back and leaned into the warrior. She also took ahold of his servo in her smaller one. He didn't object.

"Thank you Dinobot." They say together. Both content to just be in each other's company. They didn't need to say anything.


	8. We'll Worry Later

Two days later.

"All hands Maximals!" Optimus called out to all of them. "The Predacons are moving."

"They're headed for the cave," Rhinox confirmed on the scans.

"Tigatron and Airazor are already there but they'll need backup." Optimus looked down at Eri. "Are you up to this?" She nodded and looked over to Dinobot who nodded at the leader. "Ok, then everyone head out!"

All of them transformed and ran for it with the exception of their leader who flew. Cheetor and Eri lead the way with the others close behind. When they arrived it was basically a free for all. The Predacons were dangerously close to the cave while Tigatron and Airazor held their ground in front of it. "Back up's here," Cheetor announced as he transformed, fired, and dodged behind a rock.

Eri noticed the way Terrorsaur got out of her way as she joined the others. Soon enough all of the Maximals and Predacons were at odds with one another. Neither side giving in or backing down. "Why they doin' this now?" Rattrap asked over the fire. "Why not before?"

"I'm not sure," Optimus answered. "But whatever it is can't be in our favor."

"When is it ever?" the rat countered. Not a minute after he said that something happened. The odd golden sphere that had been missing suddenly appeared. Well, not so much appeared as levitated out of a hole in the floor that seemed to come out of nowhere.

"It's back!" Eri said. Her bad feeling hit her in full force.

"That's just Prime."

"It is ours Optimus Primal!" Megatron shouted as brazen as ever.

"I'd like to see you come and get it," Dinobot snarled using his lasers. That's when Eri saw it. That feeling… The fact the sphere appeared. It was as if everything over the past few weeks had led up to this moment. She noticed how most of the Predacon fire didn't even come near where they stood. That was horrible aim even for the enemy. The knowing smirk on Megatron's face…

"He's gonna blow the cave!" she warned the others.

"It appears someone has discovered our plan," Megatron told his subordinates. "Do it now!"

"Maximals!" Optimus countered. "Scramble!"

"But before you meet your end," Megatron fired right for Dinobot.

"No!" Eri cried out and jumped in front of the raptor.

"ERI!" everyone shouted.

"Still the same old human after all," Megatron chuckled. "Yessss. Now obliterate them!"

"Move!" Optimus told everyone as the raptor gathered up Eri in his arms. She had a whole in the center of her chest plate. Unfortunately, they weren't fast enough as the Predacon bullets hit hidden explosives above them. The cave front caved in and all the Maximals were forced back instead of forward.

There were a few moments when the dust settled. Everyone coughed as they attempted to get the dust out of their vents. "Everyone alright?" Optimus asked.

"No," came Dinobot's grim reply. Everyone immediately turned to him and the femme in his arms.

"I'm… Fine," she gasped out in pain.

"Hang on little lady," Rattrap looked her over and held her servo. "We'll get you out of here and get you to the CR chamber in no time." She tried to smile but made a gasp out of pain.

"Where does it hurt?" Rhinox pushed past all of the others. He was the closest to a medic out of all of them.

"My… chest. My spark," she tried to reach for it but Cheetor grabbed her other free servo.

"How bad is it?" Airazor questioned.

"Not good," Rhinox stated. "That shot ruptured her spark chamber. From what I can tell it's fluctuating wildly." They stopped a moment as there was more rumbling and dust flew around them.

"What the inferno was that about?" the youngest cat asked.

"They're trying to bury us in here further," Tigatron answered him.

"We need to get out of here," Optimus stated noting his youngest charge. The others didn't need to be told as they tried to dig out. But every time they got a rock moved three more would take its place. And it sounded as if the Predacons were purposefully attempting to make this their grave. The only one exempt was Dinobot who held Eri and attempted to keep her comfortable. She tried to put on a brave face but occasionally let out a gasp of pain now and then.

But there came a point when she started seizing. "Rhinox!" All of them stopped to look at Eri as she started losing control of her body. Spasms rocked her body and she couldn't help but scream in pain. "What is it?!" Cheetor nearly bounced from pede to pede in nervousness.

"Her sparks going out," Rhinox answered.

"Then do something!" Rattrap nearly screamed.

"With what?" the rhino countered. "I don't have any equipment to work with. Even a CR chamber might not help her now."

"Ghhhh!" Eri attempted to reach out. This time it was Airazor and Tigatron who held her flailing servos.

"Stay with us," Optimus told her.

"Well get you out of this," Cheetor tried.

"I'm… I feel it," she gasped out. "My spark's… Going out."

"Don't say that!" Dinobot snarled. "Fight Eri! Do not give up now!"

"Don't… Have… a choice," she was able to say before the seizing worsened.

"This can't be happen!" Rattrap yelled. How could her life be ending before it had even begun. Her spark was basically brand new and it was going out?

"I… Love…You…ALL!" she screamed in pain.

"ERI!" they replied. She managed to get her grasp out of Airazor and Tigatron's. One servo went to her chest and grasped at it like it could do something. But the other… Her optics appeared to nearly glaze over and they saw her armor fading as her spark failed her. But before it did she managed to point to the back of the cave. It was all she could do as her body and spark failed her…

They stared at her body for a moment. Not believing what they had just witnessed. Eri was gone… Her armor was no longer it's normal coloring but now a dull grey indicating no life. Her optics were black as was her chest area devoid of the normal light that should've been coming from it. She'd shown so brightly just to be snuffed out in the darkness.

"Eri," Cheetor collapsed to his knees.

"This can't be real," Rattrap stared at the wall.

"May you join the Allspark," Dinobot's voice nearly broke. "And shine brightly forever more." A silence enveloped them but they weren't left to dwell long.

The golden sphere started glowing. It shown so brightly it nearly blinded them. That's when the back wall moved. It slide away and a pod like device replaced it. It shown a light blue in the darkness. What might've been frost covered it.

"What is that?" Rattrap spoke up. A light then came on inside of it. Revealing a very familiar face.

"It can't be!" Cheetor yelled.

"Rhinox," Optimus moved toward it. "With me." The two of them went to the pod and got on either side of it. They nodded before managing to get their fingers in its seams. It took all they had but they managed to pry it open. Airazor acted fast and caught the figure that had been inside before she could fall.

It was Eri. Their human Eri. She had what might've been a breathing mask on her face and wires hooked up to her. "Eri?" Tigatron put a servo on her head. "She's alive."

"Can it be?" Airazor looked at the others for confirmation.

"Mngh," Eri groaned. A moment later she opened her eyes.

"Eri," Rattrap gently took the mask off of her. Rhinox and Optimus worked on removing the wires from her. "Can you hear me?" Optimus inquired.

"Can you understand us?" Rhinox tried.

"G-guys?" she barely got out. Her voice sounded dry and as if she hadn't had anything to drink in quite a while. "W-what happened?"

"Do you…" their leader started. "Remember anything?"

"I…" she had to stop to cough but managed to catch her breathe a moment later. "I remember my chest hurting after Megatron hit me. Like it was on fire. I thought that would be it. But then… I felt like I moved. Next thing I know I woke up with Airazor holding me."

"Oh it's good to have ya back kiddo!" Rattrap was the first to embrace her. Eri lightly laughed and hugged back with what little energy she had. She felt weaker than normal and wondered if her muscles had atrophied. "Dinobot?"

The raptor had still been holding her Cybertronian body this entire time. He looked briefly between the two before gently setting her metal body down. "Looks like you have not joined the Allspark yet," he remarked and patted her on the head.

"Looks like it," she smiled up at him. Just then the sphere in the middle of the room grew bright once more. "This can't be good!" All the Maximals could do was duck as the light grew too much even for their optics. Then a wave of energy went flying out toward the rocks blocking their path.

~*~

Outside.

"Once we make sure they're offline we will claim our prize," Megatron gloated as he and the others stood around the caved in entrance. "Yessss."

"What's that sound?" Terrorsaur asked as they heard a sort of rumbling from inside the cave. They all leaned in in order to hear it better. Only to scream themselves in surprise when the rocks basically exploded and they were all knocked back by a strong energy beam. They all went flying for at least half a mile. "Curse you Maximals!" Megatron yelled as they landed off in the distance.

"We gotta get out of here!" Rattrap noted as the entrance was clear.

"My old body!" Eri noticed as they began bolting out as the sphere seemed to charge up again. "It's gone!"

"We'll worry about that later," Dinobot told her.

"Now we run!" Cheetor added as they all got clear of the cave. No sooner did they get out the sphere let out another beam. Only this time it was only within the cave itself. When the light subsided and the Maximals dared to look from behind the trees they'd taken cover in… They noticed the cave itself was gone!

All they could do was look at one another in astonishment. Until Optimus ordered everyone back to the base as the Predacons came charging back at them. None too happy.


	9. Feels Like Home

"So that thing was like a weird duplicator or somethin'?" Rattrap asked as they stood around the control panel.

"It essentially copied Eri's body and transferred her consciousness into the Cybertronian body," Rhinox affirmed.

"It might even have had the blueprints used from when the pod I was trapped in scanned me," Optimus affirmed.

"Of course we have no way of knowing for sure now it's gone," the rhino shook his helm. "Like everything else they make."

"But why even make something that could do that?" Cheetor asked.

"Perhaps to see what it is like for another species," Tigatron offered.

"It would've been interesting if we'd been turned into humans instead of Eri becoming a Cybertronian," Airazor thought it over.

"At least the Preds can't get their paws on it," Cheetor stated. "But it was still weird. Why even keep Eri's original body then?"

"Who can tell with these aliens kid," Rattrap patted his shoulder. "I'm just thankful we got Stargirl back to normal."

"Where is Eri anyway?"

"She was tired so we put her in her room," the femme answered him.

"Yeah, the little lady's been through a lot," the rat affirmed. "Not sure where old Chopperface skulked off to though…"

~*~

Elsewhere.

Dinobot stood and answered the knock on his door. "Eri?"

"Hi," she smiled at him holding onto the wall. She stumbled forward but he caught her. "Thanks."

"What are you doing up?" he inquired. "You should be resting."

"I've rested enough these past few weeks," she said as he picked her up like it was nothing. She felt him vent as he placed her on his own berth. It wasn't like he had any chairs.

"That still does not explain what you are doing walking around," he told her.

"I just…" She looked away for a moment but he was patient. "I just wanted to thank you. For everything. And I… Heard what you said."

"When?"

"When you said I would join the Allspark." He stood there not knowing how to counter. "I heard it kind of like a weird echo when you guys talked over my old body… But thank you for saying that. It was really nice of you."

"It was the truth at the time," he sat down next to her. "Before we found you to still be alive."

"It was still good to hear," she patted his servo. "Now though I don't think I'd have the opportunity."

"Hm?"

"I don't have a spark now."

"That does not matter."

"Huh?" she looked confused.

"You may not have a spark but you do have what you humans call a soul. You may not be able to see it but you believe it is there do you not?"

"Yes."

"Then it does not matter if you cannot see it. You shine more brightly as you are than any spark I've had the chance to see." He didn't look at her but she felt the sincerity in his words. "You better not cry."

"I'm not," she half hid her face in his armor. "You're a really good friend Dinobot." He only snorted in response. "Hey Dinobot?"

"Yes?"

"Did you like me better as a Cybertronian or as I am now?"

"I…" He looked down at her half hidden face. "It does not matter to me what body you wear. As long as you continue being you, Eri Tsukika."

"You have all the answers don't you?" she smiled up at him.

"No, but that matters little to you I wager," he told her.

"You got it," she took his servo in her hand. The size difference was still great and although it was different from when she had a servo instead of a hand… It felt like she was home.


End file.
